


Happy Anniversary

by namara_ashina



Series: drabbles for Kelley [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Anniversary, smartarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Made for anotherwellkeptsecret's art.

January 29th, 1881 - January 29th, 2014.

([x](http://namara-ashina.tumblr.com/post/75009291278/anotherwellkeptsecret-happy-anniversary))

"Know what today is?"

"If you were capable of paying attention to the days of the week, you would know that today is a Wednesday."

"Oh ha ha. You know what I’m talking about."

"No, sorry, I haven’t a clue."

"You’re grinning. I see you grinning."

"I am doing no such thing."

"Yes you are. Come here."

"Yes?"

"Happy anniversary, smartarse."


End file.
